Rouge amour bleu espoir
by french quill pen
Summary: Orihime vient d'arriver à Las Noches dans le Hueco Mundo; elle se sacrifie pour ses amis en espérant qu'ils auront le temps de devenir plus fort; son séjour à Las Noches ne va pas se passer comme prévu; des regards qui se croisent et la vie change ...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_: les personnages et même le manga ne m'appartiennent pas hélas …

_**couple:**_ grimmhime,

_Grimmjow: _L'auteur folle reprend à partir du tome 27 et pis après ….

_Ulquiorra: _celui ou je vient chercher pour ne pas dire faire séquestrer une certaine humaine rousse qui se nomme femme.

_Grimmjow:_ T'es débile ou quoi cervelle de chauve-souris! elle s'appelle Orihime, Femme c'est son surnom

_Auteur:_ Hé Ho ! c'est pas encore à vous attention sinon je vais du ichihime !(avis au fan d'Ichihime je n'ai rien contre ce couple je trouve que le grimmhime a peu de fan fic alors peut être que je peut je saurais si ça a marché par rapport à vous si vous aimez ou non )

Je tiens à préciser que vous allez être mes cobaye oui aussi bien vous le lecteur que vous les persos niark niark

_Voix Off: _"vous allez être les témoins d'une expérience inédite"( citation de on ne sais ou elle réapparait souvent !)

et si vous voulez découvrir de la musique ( ou pas) je met des morceaux pour des moments j'espère que vous aimerez !

ps: je peut aussi faire du spoil sans m'en rendre compte je suis les scans gomen

[ "Solitude" de vampire knight OST]

Orihime avait accepter la requête ou plutôt l'ordre d' Aizen le traitre via Ulquiorra. Il avançait tout les deux en silence _(ouai je sais ça , ça va pas avec la musique ^^)_. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait un grand pas et elle espérait que ces amis ne se poseraient pas trop de questions. Elle marchait vers l'Inconnu. Enfin cet Inconnu portait un nom: elle allait dans le Hueco Mundo dans le palais ou règne maintenant Aizen: Las Noches.

Ce monde qui vivait en noir et blanc était en contraste avec Orihime, sa façon d'être, tout en elle jurait avec le décors et son gardien. Les seules traces de couleurs émanait de son gardien , ses yeux verts profonds et ses larmes sur ses joues ne pouvaient représenter que le poison de cet endroit. Encore elle ne savait pas qu'il représenterait aussi la sécurité puisque Aizen confierait la prisonnière à un homme de confiance ...mais ça elle ne le savait pas._ [ étude de couleurs le vert ça peut être le poison mais aussi la vie ]_ Elle sentait jusqu'au plus profond d'elle même que ce n'était qu'un monde brut ou régner la brutalité et la violence mais aussi le silence . Elle regardait partout autour d'elle. Le palais était construit tout en hauteur: la preuve les plafond était tellement haut qu'on ne les distinguait presque plus. Ils arrivèrent devant une immense porte qui s'ouvrit. Derrière cette porte se trouvait une sale immense

« il ne font pas les choses à moitié, c'est ce qu'on appelle la folie des grandeurs ! » pensa Orihime. Puis elle vit tout les Espada réunis. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise au milieux de ces ennemis qui semblaient puissants. Elle s'inquiéta lorsque le silence combla la salle.

Aizen sur un trône en hauteur surplombait l'audience avec un sourire malsain. Derrière ses lunettes et cet air timide ce cachait en réalité un maitre du chantage, un traitre et un manipulateur hors-pair. Était partis avec lui Tosen et Gin.

[ "Scared" de Three Days Grace]

_Bienvenue dans notre forteresse Las Noches! Tonna Aizen

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer sa prestance, il aurait eu un bon rôle à Broadway. Cette impression continua et força dès lors que Aizen continua son discours

_(...) »Il faudra que tu fasse une démonstration de ton pouvoir »

Elle se sentait si petite, si infime. Une fourmi sous la patte d'un éléphant ou un bébé phoque face à un requin _[ note de l'auteur ...référence à Glee;) la statut du lycée de Vocal Adrénaline est un requin qui a chopé un bébé phoque ]_

_ « Certains contestent le fait que l'ont ait amené ici n'est ce pas Luppi ? »

_ Guéris le bras gauche de Grimmjow!

L'intéressé semblât aussi étonné que Orihime de cet ordre.

Luppi commençait déjà à crier et mourrait d'impatience de voir cet être mourir puisque on combat pour n'être qu'une diversion n'avait été qu'une défaite.

«_ Gniii! Qu'est ce qu'il a en tête c'est strictement impossible pfft... il se fout vraiment de ma gueule! »

[_« reborn »_ d' Era ]

Orihime c'était déjà avancée. Cet homme, arrancar était immense et bien battit. Elle lança son bouclier des trois cieux sous l'œil étonné de Grimmjow et des autres Espada. L'ex Sexta sentait une douce chaleur qui bourdonnait à son épaule gauche et qui descendait peu à peu ...que son bras renaissait du néant [ et paf les maths la chimie ne sont pas vrai ...wouhahaha vive les L XD], de rien Le bras de Grimmi était réapparut au moment ou Luppi annonçait que l'on ne pouvait la laissée en vie.

Grimmi n'en croyait pas ces yeux _[ t'aurais crut au père Noël ...ptet qu'y en a un la bas ….]_ il joua avec ses doigts les faisant bouger dans tout les sens comme s'il n'y croyait pas ces yeux trahissait une légère incompréhension. Puis un éclair illumina ses yeux bleus il roula un petit peu des pecs [kyaaaahhhhh]

[« _Happy endings »_ de the all American rejects ou "_violence"_ de blink 182 ça dépend si vous préféré l'ironie ou pas^^ ]

-hé! heu... Femme T'as oublié une blessure!

Orihime le regarda et s'approcha il lui indiqua une cicatrice énorme en bas du dos et soudain un six réapparut.

_Qu'est ce que tu fait? Demanda Luppi

Grimmjow ne répondit pas tout de suite puis il tourna sa tête dans sa direction avec un sourire carnassier et ses yeux luisaient d'une lueur étrange d'une joie immense

_A ton avis!

Il se précipita sur l'imbécile qui lui avait ôté son rang et le transperça d'une main planté das le cœur

_Grimmjow! Salopard!

_ Adios ex numéro 6

Il lança un cero ce qui réduit en poussière le haut du corps de Luppi et éclata d'un rire sauvage. Montrant à quel point il était heureux et aussi de retour! Au grand dam d'Ulquiorra Et sous le regard effrayé de Orihime. Elle venait d'aider l'un de ceux qui s' en était pris à Ichigo elle ne pouvait hélas rien dire puisqu'en sauvant l'un d'entre eux elle sauvait aussi ses compagnons.

Grimmjow ne pouvait s'empêcher de piétiner les restes de Luppi en l'injuriant de toutes les insultes qui lui passaient par la tête et dans toutes les langues [ il en faut peu pour être heureux XD ]

Ce monde était brut et ses habitants semblait si enclin à une violence gratuite. Voilà ou était mon frère avant qu'il ne soit libéré par Ichigo et n'aille à Soul Society . Elle comprenait pourquoi il avait réagis ainsi... enfin d'une certaine manière. Les autres arrancar ne semblaient pas étonné du spectacle que donnaient Grimmjow, ils étaient habitué à l'humeur extrêmement changeante et exacerbé de la panthère. On dirait presqu' un gosse qui jouaient sauf que là il y avaient des traces ensanglantées et un corps sur le sol. Lorsque Orihime put enfin sortir elle laissa échapper un sanglot puis elle retint ses larmes jusqu'à ce quelle puisse etre seule.

Ce chapire et le suivant sont petit je les ai donc réunit avec un ptit intermède

ANNONCE: Si vous avez un couple chez nos amis Espada que vous voudriez voir ^^ le couple le plus demandé ( cité 5 fois par 5 reviewer ) aura une place ^^ et si ma façon d'écrire vous plait et si le couple peut etre interessant j'essaierai soit un one-shot ou alors il faudra attendre que cette histoire se termine ^^

-Grimmjow:alala je me suis bien amusé à dégommé Luppi c'était génial ...c'est quand qu'on recommence ? avec le roux ou la chauve souris cette fois

-Ulquiorra: …... pfffff

-Ichigo: quoi qu'est ce que t'as contre les roux ? Espèce d' OGM!

-Grimmjow: Tu me cherche héhéhé …..J'aime pas les roux faut les cramer niark niark

-Auteur désabusé : ahhhhhhhhhhhhh mais arrêter ...Grimmjow on sait que les roux c'est pas bien

-Ichigo: mais …..

-Auteur: tais toi roux ! mais il faut pas cramer les roux et le CO2 après t'en fais quoi du CO2 [XD] Les humains ils déboisent et après …

-Grimmjow: on les frappent ?

-Auteur: On tape pas, BAKA

-Grimmjow: Mais heuuuu

-Auteur : tu veut que je te fasse prendre un bain glacé ?

-Grimmjow: Nooooooooooooooonnnnnn

-Auteur : Ulquiorra j'ai vu un sourire ?

-Ulquiorra: Nan

ben c'est juste pour prévenir que y aura pas de bagarre et que Grimmjow s'étant caché il n'apparaitra pas beaucoup ...au prochain [oui je sais mi aussi ça me rend triste] Et je n'ai rien contre les roux enfin ça dépend ...je remarque qu'il sont à la conquête du monde ….Amis non roux Fuyons!XD

[« _one more sad song »_ of The all American rejects]

Ulquiorra marchais légèrement devant Orihime. Orihime regardais partout autour d'elle ce château était un vrai labyrinthe tout se ressemblait. Reverrais t'elle un jour son monde remplit de couleur, de joie et synonyme d'insouciance et de liberté. Ici tout était froid surement du marbre ou quelque chose

de la famille .Ulquiorra s'était arrêté devant une porte qu'il ouvrit avec une clé.

- « Voila » fut le seul mot prononcé par Ulquiorra

Et en plus elle ne pouvait compter sur personne pour discuter.

La chambre était vaste est une autre porte était ouverte est donnait sur une salle de bain. Le croissant de lune éclairait la partie centrale de la pièce, c'était une lumière pale , maladive. Elle s'assit sur son lit et soupira en entendant la porte qui se fermait à clé

- »Comme si j'allais partir pfffff ….. si seulement j'avais pu apporter un livre ou quelque chose pour passer le temps …. »

Elle se leva et s'assit sur le tapis en face de la fenêtre. le château était immensément haut et le paysage qui s'étalait en bas était désertique. Elle regarda la lune et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

[« _the unforgiven »_ of Metallica]

Elle se souvenait de la première fois ou elle avait vu Ichigo et partir s'en rien pouvoir lui avouer était difficile. Derrière elle elle abandonnait sa maison et donc les souvenirs de son frère, Tatsuki sa meilleur amie, Ichigo, Sado, Ichida et Rukia.

La lune était à l'inverse, peut être était ce ici le chaos et la Soul Society serait l'Ordre. Le chaos, la destruction tout ce que l'homme savait faire était ici mais aussi tout ce qui était inférieur à l'homme, ce que l'on appelle la loi du plus fort ou la force seule compte pour survivre. Quel était le but précis d' Aizen ?

["_time won't let me go_" of the Bravery]

Peut être que vous connaissez cela mais pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas ; on dit que si on regarde la peine lune elle reflète nos émotions et l'on peut voir un visage heureux ou pas. Si la lune aurait été pleine elle aurait eu un visage si triste Quelle ne se serait pas levée .

Orihime savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour aider ses amis, enfin elle ne pouvait faire qu'une seule chose leur donner du temps. Mais combien ? Le plus qu'elle pourrait afin qu'ils aient le temps de s'entrainer et de devenir fort, beaucoup plus fort et qu'il puissent vaincre Aizen et ses sbires.

Elle prit ses jambes dans ses bras et posa sa tête dessus.

["_Rock you like a Hurricane_" of Scorpions]

Grimmjow était en train de se promener dehors non loin du palais de la démesure. Il y a des moments ou il est calme. Rares et uniques sont ces moments. Il repensait à la jeune humaine amené ainsi qu'au roux qu'il avait combattu et faillit éclater. Faut pas rêver quand il pense c'est à ses combats …. quand cette abruti de Shinigami avait fait son apparition ...Il grogna et jura. Et elle qui avait cru que de la glace pourrait l'arrêter pfffff pauvres petits ...

-« elle aussi je l'aurait zigouiller si ...oh putain!L'enfoiré! » il repensa à ce type bizarre qui portait le même masque que le gamin d'ailleurs ça l'avait surpris mais bon la prochaine fois il les aurait tout les trois. Il n'était pas Grimmjow JaggerJack pour rien.

Il repensa surtout à ce bras qu'il croyait perdu et qu'il avait retrouvé grâce à une humaine au pouvoir bien plus important qu'il n'y paraît. Il ne l'avait pas remercier mais bon il ne devait rien à personne enfin si juste le respect à Aizen enfin lui c'est un autre cas.

- « Et puis merde » s'exclama t'il tout à sur un coup de tete il se mit à courir.

Grimmjow: c'est pas censer etre du grihime?

Auteur: Si ! ah je vois ce que tu veut dire …. les couples ça se fait pas en un jour tu sais

Grimmjow : j'aime pas les trucs de filles c'est long

Auteur ben si tu trouve que c'est long je change et je fais du ulquihime bon va faire une activité de mec alors Mosieur pas content et fais gaffe j'i tout les droits sur toi

Grimmjow: pfffff pas drole …

En espérant que vous aimerez ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer :**_

non c'est personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi snif

_**Couple**_

Grihime,**annonce ce qui veulent un couple chez les Espada il sera secondaire mais si beaucoup de gens le veulent je ferais peut être un fic ou un ****one**** shot je vous laisse le temps de réfléchir ;) ****à partir de maintenant l'histoire change petit à petit je laisse les grandes lignes jusqu'au moment ou je suivrais mon petit chemin. ^^**

_**Réponse au reviewers**_**(je remettrais à jour meme si la fic est avancé):**

_***Mangasadoscafe :**_Pour du Ichihime ( avec le hollow d'Ichigo) faudrait que j'essaye ce sera dur ...mais bon qui ne tente rien as rien ^^ ( croisons les doigts pour que ça ne marche pas comme ça pour le bac XD) merci beaucoup pour tes compliments j'espère que tu appréciera la suite; pour le ulquihime ...oui j'ai une petite idée et pourquoi pas un triangle amoureux :)

["_Haunted"_ of evanescence]

Grimmjow ne s'était pas mit à courir pour rien en repensant à Luppi, il repensait à ce regard; remplit d'horreur et de terreur. Non il ne pensait pas à Luppi! Mais au regard qu'il avait vu En tournant légèrement la tête. Leurs regards s'étant croisés il avait fait comme si de rien était. C'était la première fois que quelque chose le perturbait comme ça ; bon peut être pas la première puisque parfois il réfléchissait à comment embêter Monsieur-l'Arrancar-au-visage-de-glace-qui-n-a-aucun-sens-de-l-humour: Ulquiorra mais le plus souvent cela venait instinctivement.

Pourquoi lui qui avait tué un nombre incalculable de fois était hanté par des yeux d'une humaine ? Il ne pouvait pas comprendre cela. Comme un drogué qui prend sa dose pour oublier, un dépressif qui prend ses médocs, lui il courait. Non ce n'était pas un sentiment d indépendance qui serait qu'homme vivent comme les animaux et ne font que ce qu'ils veulent dans leur propre intérêt, il n'était pas un homme et lui pouvait donc faire se qu'il voulait; Bien que courir était une action banale elle lui permettait de vider sa tête et de ne penser à rien juste de voir le chemin qu'il empruntait afin de ne pas se perdre.

Il décida de courir toujours plus vite et pris un terrain escarpé afin qu'il surveille plus là ou il mettait les pieds, aurait il était moins habile que cela lui aurait pris l'esprit; grognant presque feulant il en eut assez ça l'ennuyait il décida de rentrer

["_S__ecret"_ of vampire knight OST]

Ulquiorra entra dans la chambre un chariot digne de ceux que l'on voit dans les grands hôtels;

-Mange ensuite je reviendrais te chercher!

Orihime ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Elle ne mangea qu'un onigiri avec un peu de wasabi. Et elle avait comme un nœud à l'estomac. Inquiétude tristesse, mélancolie peut être tout cela à la fois. Elle attendit patiemment Son gardien.

-Suivez moi.

Il montèrent, descendirent les escaliers un nombre de fois inimaginable. Orihime essaya plusieurs fois de nouer un dialogue en vain, il ne répondait pas ou s'il répondait c'était plus que bref.

[ "_Worried about ray_" of the Hoosier]

Après un long escalier à descendre, Ulquiorra frappa à une porte.

-Ouii Ulquiorra c'est toi? Entre s'exclama une voix inconnu à l'oreille d' Orihime. Oh c'est toi Orihime Inoue? Oui surement huhuhu viens là on peut pas te laisser comme ça. Ah oui et moi je suis Szayel Aporro Grantz.

Szayel était de constitution plutôt normal ni trop musclé ni trop maigre. Ce qui ressortait beaucoup chez lui était ces cheveux rose bonbon et son sourire rappelait à Orihime certains personnages qu'elle voyait dans les mangas du genre yaoi, ou das certains shojo et qui en fait craquer plus d'une.

-C'est bon Ulquiorra je vais rien lui faire et Aizen et d'accord on en a parlé devant toi.

-Je sais

Et sur ce Ulquiorra sorti.

-Bon viens là

-Que dois je faire

-huhuhu! Rien je veut juste prendre tes mensurations, allez lève tes bras!

Orihime ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cela et Szayel ne semblait pas si méchant d'ailleurs il parlait très vite .

Après sa séance d'essai Ulquiorra reviens la chercher.

-Je te ferais passer par Ulquiorra ton nouvel habit!

Marcher dans les couloirs silencieux l'inquiétait après tout grâce au silence ils pourraient entendre quelqu'un qui approcherait. Ou alors quelqu'un se cacherait et les entendrait venir... ou pas!

Arrivés à une intersection Ulquiorra stoppa net sa marche.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

-Et d'abord est ce que ça te regarde? Faut ptet que j' te fasse un rapport?

-Tu sais que tu n'as pas à trainé par ici

-oulala si on peut plus se promener tranquillement chez soi …

-tu sais aussi bien que moi et vu a direction que tu prenais tu voulais rendre ...

-...ptet que je reviens parce qu'y avait personne coupa Grimmjow en lançant à Orihime un clin d'œil. C'est bon je rigole faut vraiment qu' t' aille voir quelqu'un si on ….

Grimmjow regarda derrière l'épaule d'Ulquiorra qu'il dépassait aisément et regarda Orihime malheureusement leurs regards se croisèrent une nouvelle fois. Elle avait peur ça se voyait et l se rappela que ce regard là lui avait bouffé sa journée. Orihime se rapprocha un peu d'Ulquiorra et se plaça derrière sa nuque les yeux de cet espada semblaient l'enivrer et elle n'arrivait pas à couper le contact avec ses yeux bleus foncés. Enfin caché du regard du bleu ténébreux elle put retrouver le fil normal de sa pensée et elle pouvait suivre leur dispute.

-...Tu 'as pas à etre là je préviendrai Aizen peut ètre qu'il decidera de te tuer une bonne fois pour toute; ça serait un service rendu à tout le monde ne plus te supporter, ni toi ni tes humeurs.

-Tu es bavard aujourd'hui; c'est l'humaine qui te rend comme ça ? et si tu crois que j'ai peur d'Aizen …

-oui, et je le sais tu te rappelle quand tu n'avait plus ton bras ….

un feulement et sans bruit Grimmjow disparut , enragé, dans les ténèbres du couloir.

Un soupire d'Ulquiorra indiqua qu'il reprit sa marche.

-abruti tu t'es trompé de couloir! Marmonna t'il

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre accompagna Oriime dedans et vérifia que personne n'était entré pendant leur absence, aucune . Il ressortit en emportant le chariot.

Orihime décida d'aller prendre une douche et l'image d'Ichigo lui parvint. Ils lui manquaient tous.

-Ou peuvent t'il bien etre en ce moment? Elle se posait souvent cette question puisqu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire. Ainsi lorsqu'elle regardait la lune elle esperait qu' ils pensaient à elle en meme temps. Ichigo et ses cheveux indomptable comme cet Espada bleu. Elle ne se souvenait plus de son prénom mais uniquement de son numéro: le 6.

-Je commence à m'égarer.

Elle se rinça,prit une serviette et sortie de la salle de bain, d tissus blanc avait été déposé sur son li surement les affaires de Szayel pensa t'elle. Soudain elle entendit le lit qui grinçait sous le poids de quelqu'un elle se retourna et avant de pouvoir crier elle sentit une main chaude et douce sur sa bouche. Sa serviette manqua de tomber elle l'a rattrapa in extremis.

-Auteur: T'as de la visite!

-Orihime: mais pas maintenant -_- c'est pas le moment …

-Grimmjow: c'est pas sencé etre grihimé ...T'es vraiment lente ...j'aurais déjà fini héhéhé. Prenons les paris en tout cas celui là je vais pas le rater

**l'auteur prend un grand seau d'eau fraiche **

**« meme mes chats ils sont moins impatient que toi !c'est les vacances alors t'as du temps et crois moi après ça sera moins du gateau !Ces artistes tous les meme XD »le seul contre temps sera la fète et la fète et encore la fète surtout que après je viens en métropole alors je pourrais poster plus rapidement ^^  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chap3

Disclaimer: Ben Ne voyez vous pas la différence entre ces deux histoires faut que je vous fasse ptet un dessin XD y a une différence de style, et surtout de but et y en a un qu'est antécédent à l'autre, vous voyez toujours pas soit je peut rien pour vous ou j' le prend comme un compliment ^^

il y a un jeu de mot très débile de ma part trouvez le ^^

* * *

><p>Je suis désolé de vous avoir laissé sur votre faim mais je n'ai pas pu aller sur internet … vive le bas débit -_-<p>

[_catch 22_ of Bleach OST]

-Chuuut ce n'est que moi, ah euh excuse moi.

La main d'Orihime tenant sa serviette se desserrait et la peur se lisait dans son regard. La main qui l'oppressait se maintenait. Puis l'étreinte se desserra et l'agresseur se laissa regarder. Orihime se dépêcha de rajuster sa serviette.

-Que … que … faites vous ici?lui demanda t'elle

-Moi? ben j'ai envie de me balader … c'est tout! Il passa sa main dans ses mèches rebelles un semblant d'air gêné ça marche même si normalement il ne l'est jamais lui: Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Un sourire venait d'ailleurs contredire cet air gêné si réussi. Sur n'importe quel magazine il aurait fait fureur, un vrai sourire de mannequin.

Pendant quelques secondes Orihime parut réfléchir.

-Vous n'avez pas à être là ..

-Ah ouiii c'est ce que dit la chauve souris ...puis il marmonna d'une manière inintelligible vivement que je lui fasse la peau à celui là au moins je serais tranquille …

-hein.. vous avez dit quelque chose?

-Non! Pas du tout … c'est vrai qu'on est tous dangereux mais bon .. si on peut lus voir la petite nouvelle … ça va plus.

Sans aucune gêne, il alla s'assoir sur le lit ou plutôt se vautrer sur le lit confortable, les mains sous la tête et les jambes pliées . Orihime ne savait que faire, elle se précipita sur ses vêtements et rentra en un éclair dans la salle de bain. Grimmjow sourit. Son air d'affolement été emprunt de peur et il avait remarqué le regard qu'elle lui avait jeté quand il s'était étalé. Rien à voir avec ces yeux effrayés qu'il avait vu l'autre fois enfin si au début.

_[__betrayal/forgiveness_ of Apocalyptica ou _Betrayal_ of Bullet for my valentine]

Elle revêtit sa robe blanche et noir qui avait pour elle un goût de trahison enfin pas tout à fait puisqu'elle tentait d'aider ses compagnons. Face à la glace elle ne savait que penser; s'il était vraiment dangereux il l'aurait déjà tué, il en avait eu l'occasion et ce plus d'une fois. Mais si son gardien l'avait menacé ce n'était pas pour rien... elle s'inquiétait devait elle appeler son gardien ou voir ce qu'il voulait. Elle ne jeta pas un regard sur la tenue elle sentit juste qu'elle était à l'aise bien qu'un peu serré, vive le sur mesure! Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain elle surprit un Grimmjow ébahit … et elle baissa les yeux sur sa tenue. Longue mais moulante. Son habit soulignait ce qu'il fallait et dissimulait les légers défauts d'Orihime.

Grimmjow avait longuement réfléchis à la solution afin d'ôter ce regard, et la seule qu'il avait trouvé hormis de tuer Orihime était de venir la remercier, une chose qu'il avait jamais faites. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre mais là … il était perdu, et de façon royale.

Orihime décida de s'assoir sur le bout du lit en rougissant légèrement. Elle le contempla . Grimmjow était vraiment embarrassé et perplexe. Il se releva et sortit sans rien dire. Il avait été pris plus qu'au dépourvu et cela lui avait fait l'effet d'une claque. Il décida d'aller prendre l'air.

Orihime se sentait bizarre; cette visite surprise et soudaine lui retournait les méninges et elle hésitait à en parler à son geôlier puisque le visiteur n'avait rien fait.

[

Quelques minutes après le départ précipité de Grimmjow, Ulquiorra entra et apporta le repas. Quelle heure était il? Ce n'était pas le petit déjeuner mais était ce le diner ou le déjeuner. La notion du temps était ici complètement aléatoire elle était perdu t elle ne pouvait compter ses jours de détention. Depuis combien de temps? Que font ils? Étaient des questions régulières et seul le silence répondait à ses questions il était son seul compagnon. La liberté représenté par le vent n'était vraiment qu'une image. Sauf que lorsque le geôlier arriva il n'y eu pas de silence.

-Le seigneur Aizen souhaite vous voir dès que vous aurez fini de manger! Et il sortit.

[ _the price of freedom_ of final fantasy VII OST]

Juste un mot, il n'avait pas put le prononcer c'était pourtant d'une facilité déconcertante. Mais son indépendance et cette fougue avait un prix : ne dépendre de personne voilà ce qu'était Grimmjow. Un désir qui remplirait n'importe qui d'une joie immense. Il ne faisait que ce qu'il voulait et ainsi il se pensait libre obéissant à Aizen car il était puissant. Il y voyait son intérêt. Aizen n'aurait il pas été puissant, arrogant et génie que déjà les arrancar l'aurait tué. Aizen en tant que chef leur assuré une victoire quasi certaine. Voilà pourquoi ils étaient reconnaissant et à ses ordres tous autant qu'ils étaient; du moindre Privaron à l'Espada. Dire « merci » s'était se rabaisser; dire merci à une humaine n'était ce pas pire encore. Un être insignifiant !

Grimmjow était assis en haut d'une dune il voyait Las Noches qui resplendissait sous la lueur blanche de la lune. Non un espada ne se morfond pas; il ne doit pas y avoir de place au doute! Impossible! Et cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Il la remercierait en la regardant hautainement en lui montrant que ce n'était qu'une formalité qu'il ne lui devait rien. Il s'allongeât dans le sable doux qui formait un matelas solide mais quelque peu mouvant de la ou il était personne ne pouvait le voir sans que lui ne l'ait senti ou entendu approcher. Un peu de sérénité n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne. Les yeux dans le vague et ne pensant à rien il s'abandonna à la contemplation du ciel noir. Obscur, lointain et infini.

[_deep sadness_ of Anna Tsuchiya]

Orihime était aussi au rendez vous des âmes : le ciel. Elle le fixait sans rien attendre en retour elle n'avait pas touchée à son assiette. Elle n'avait pas faim mais elle redoutait sa fin comme tout les humains sauf ceux qui n'ont pas peur de la mort qui la pense comme une porte vers un autre monde. Elle voudrait si elle devait mourir d'ici peu revoir Ichigo Kurosaki. Son portrait se dessinait mentalement dans sa tête. Oui elle l'aimait mais lui … préférait Rukia Kuchiki on ne pouvait lui en vouloir .

Ulquiorra entra sans frapper bien sur... elle n'était pas dans un hôtel cinq étoiles mais tout de même et il ne parlait pas ou si peu … si jamais elle devait continuer à être avec lui elle ne savait si un jour elle pourrait retrouver l'usage de la parole. Elle avait déjà essayer de le faire parler mais sans succès. Elle ne perdrait pas la parole si elle avait certaine visite surprise... elle s'étonna de penser comme ça la visite de Grimmjow aussi surprenante fut elle avait rompu cette routine à elle qui avait perdu toute notion du temps.

Et voila désolé encore pour le retard ^^ bonne lecture ...au prochain chapitre je laisse un décalage entre deux faitimportants par rapport au manga c'ést normal ^^ je le publierai dès que je l'aurais finit et selon les dictats de mon internet bas débit snif -_- bonne lecture encore

Grimmjow: attend je peut ètre calme et posé ? auteur pour qui me prend tu ? je m'appelle pas ulquiorra MOI

Auteur mais si puisque je le dit ... *technique kick boxing et voila t'es KO donc tranquile XD


End file.
